Cuando fuimos uno
by Graystone
Summary: A Very Potter Musical fanfic. Voldemort y Quirrell acaban de conocerse y el primero ya tiene grandes planes que requieren de la ayuda del segundo. Tanto tiempo juntos hará que ambos se den cuenta de cosas de las que jamás habrían pensado estando separados.
1. En cuerpo y alma

**Disclaimer:** ni Harry Potter ni A Very Potter Musical me pertenecen

**Este fic es para Escristora como petición suya en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**1**

**En cuerpo y alma**

El profesor Quirrell paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, feliz porque al fin había conseguido el tan ansiado puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts. Se sentía tan feliz y tan contento, que en su primer día le había dado la clase libre a sus alumnos y había decidido ir a dar un paseo al Bosque Prohibido. Desde luego, el profesor Quirrell sabía pasarlo bien.

—Hola, Quirreeeeell —saludó el profesor Snape, que apareció tras una puerta mientras agitaba su túnica negra.

—Oh, hola... Severus.

—¿Qué estabas hacieeeeendo?

—Había pensado en ir al Bosque Prohibido para dar un paseo?

—¿Al Bosqueeee? ¿Tú? Ya veeeeeo. De acuerdo, no te moleeeesto más. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter.

En ese momento, Harry Potter pasaba a su lado. Indignado, el chico miró al profesor Snape.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Porque me has rozado la túnica, Pooootter.

El profesor Quirrell se escabulló a tiempo. Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta el Bosque Prohibido y se introdujo en él. Nada más dar el primer paso, se hizo el silencio, mientras las altas copas de los árboles tapaban la luz. Quirrell caminó por entre los árboles sin rumbo fijo, simplemente por el deseo de perderse. A la mente le vino el tiempo que pasó en los bosques de Albania y conoció a un vampiro.

—Bienvenido —oyó que saludaba alguien.

—¡Ah! ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Yo? ¡Soy Voldemort!

Quirrell se arrodilló temblando, pues quien le hablaba no era un cualquiera, sino el propio Lord Voldemort.

—¡Ah! ¡El Señor Oscuro! Pero... ¿dónde está?

A decir verdad, allí no había nadie excepto el propio Quirrell.

—Es verdad, no puedes verme. Quizás será porque sólo soy una sombra, menos que el menor de los fantasmas, pues ni siquiera tengo cuerpo.

Entonces, una humareda gris surgió de entre los árboles. Envolvía a un hombre envuelto en harapos grises, el cual hacía aspavientos, como si tratase de emular a una sombra que vuela por el lugar.

—Ah, ahí está. Ya puedo verle.

—Te he dicho que soy una sombra, menos que el menor de los fantasmas, que ni siquiera tengo cuerpo...

—Esto... Vale. ¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Verás, mi historia es larga. Una vez fui el mayor mago tenebroso que la faz del Universo ha conocido... Pero un día, un miserable niño me derrotó, me condenó a la nada, a la no existencia, a ser una sombra, menos que el menor de los fantasmas, a no tener cuerpo, a...

—Sí, esa parte ya me la conozco. ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Me escondí aquí...

—Un momento, según tengo entendido, usted tenía que esconderse en Albania—confesó Quirrel mientras hojeaba un libro en el que ponía "Harry Potter" en la portada —, y no aquí, en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Es verdad, pero andamos faltos de presupuesto y, si se trataba ocultarse en un Bosque, daba igual aquí que en Albania o en cualquier otro lugar. Es una mera cuestión ahorrativa, ¿sabes?

—Entiendo.

—Como iba diciendo... Me oculté aquí, a la espera de que alguien viniese para ayudarme a llevar a cabo mi plan. Y por fin ese alguien ha llegado.

Quirrel miró a ambos lados.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? —preguntó, inocente.

—Tú, idiota. Tú me vas a ayudar.

—Pero... Pero yo no quiero hacer eso. Usted es el Señor Tenebroso. Y yo soy bueno. Simplemente lo nuestro es imposible.

—Pero puedo ver en ti a alguien que quiere poder. ¿Te llamas, por cierto?

—Oh. Quirrel. Me llamo Quirrell.

—Bien, Quirrell. Como decía, veo en ti a alguien con poder. Y francamente, no mucha gente pasa por aquí, así que... ¿listo?

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Quirrel, danzando y saltando, como si estuviera invocando a alguien o a algo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy uniendo mi alma a la tuya, Quirrell. Lleva un poco de tiempo.

La humareda gris se hizo más intensa. Para cuando se disipó, Voldemort había unido su alma a la de Quirrel y ahora eran uno, dos personas en un mismo cuerpo que compartían. Solo que algo iba mal, pues en realidad parecían dos personas unidas por la espalda.

—Vaya, la túnica nos queda pequeña —confesó Quirrell.

—Algo ha salido mal —dijo Voldemort —. Debería haberme integrado en tu cuerpo, no parecer dos cuerpos unidos.

—Bueno, pues deshaz el conjuro.

—No puedo, idiota, es de un sólo uso.

—Vaya, menudo fallo.

—No importa, buscaremos alguna forma de ocultarlo. Mientras tanto, voy a hablarte de mi plan.

* * *

Horas después, un Quirrell abultado en una gran túnica intentaba caminar lo más normal posible, pero no era fácil cuando tenías pegado un Señor Oscuro a la espalda. Para disimular el hecho de que ahora tenía dos cabezas, se había puesto un turbante demasiado hortera.

—Hola, Quirreeeeeell —Severus Snape volvió a aparecer detrás de una puerta.

—Merlín, Severus, me has dado un buen susto.

—Te noto cambiado, Quirreeeeell. ¿Te has hecho algo?

—Esto... Me he comprado un turbante nuevo.

—Ya lo veooooo. En fin, que pases un buen día.

—Igualmente, Severus, igualmente.

Snape caminó hasta perderse de vista mientras iba agitando su túnica negra.

—Ah, Snape —dijo una voz desde debajo del turbante, con resentimiento.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Claro que lo conozco, era uno de mis mortífagos.

—¿Snape un mortífago? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Voldemort rodó los ojos de incredulidad, aunque con la cabeza cubierta por el turbante no podría haberse dado cuenta.

—Por cierto, Quirrell, este disfraz es ridículo.

—Lo siento, pero no tenía nada más que pudiese ocultarnos a los dos. Además, aparte de eso, es muy difícil andar así.

—Lo sé, Quirrel, lo sé. No es la primera vez que me uno a alguien, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, respecto al plan... No me parece buena idea que matemos a Harry Potter.

—Tú no matarás a Potter, Quirrell. Yo lo haré. Pero para ello necesitaré un nuevo cuerpo. Y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

—Vale, está bien.

Voldemort se sorprendió. Creía que Quirrell sería más difícil de convencer, pero lo cierto es que a todo lo que proponía decía que sí. Si todo seguí como planeaba, recuperaría su cuerpo en nada de tiempo.

—Debemos darnos prisa... Potter y el resto de alumnos estarán al llegar. Preparémonos...

* * *

Aquella noche el Cabeza de Puerco estaba a rebosar, pues precisamente había karaoke, y los habitantes de Hogsmeade habían desarrollado una enfermiza atracción por los karaokes.

Quirrel caminaba a duras penas por la sala. Habían pasado unos meses desde que el Señor Oscuro hubiese unido su alma, y de paso de su cuerpo entero, a su alma y su cuerpo, de modo que estaba enfrascado en el plan para que recuperase su cuerpo y matase a Harry Potter. Pero hasta la planificación de grandes planes requiere algo de descanso, por lo que esa noche, por sugerencia de Voldemort, ambos habían decidido ir al Cabeza de Puerco a pasarlo bien.

Y tan bien decidieron pasarlo que, sin saberlo cómo, ambos se encontraban subidos en la tarima, listos para cantar. Una melodía pegadiza comenzó a sonar mientras Quirrell se llevaba el micrófono a la boca:

—_Who's the black private dick, that's a sex machine to all the chicks?_

—_Shaft!_ —gritó entonces Voldemort.

Nadie se explicaba de dónde salía aquella segunda voz, pero a nadie le importaba, pues Quirrell siguió cantando.

—_You're damm right. Who is the man that would risk his neck for his brother man?_

—_Shaft!_ —volvió a gritar Voldemort debajo del turbante.

Minutos después, Quirrell se encontraba en un rincón de la taberna, hablando con una chica. Voldemort se había quitado el turbante de encima y también hablaba con otra chica. Al rato, ambos se levantaron, asustando a las dos chicas. Por suerte, ambos estaban tan borrachos que no se enteraron de nada. Finalmente, decidieron volver a Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, Quirrel y Voldemort estaban tumbados sobre la cama. Desde que Voldemort hubiese unido todo su ser al suyo, Quirrell no podía dormir, pues tenía que hacerlo de lado, siéndole imposible conciliar el sueño. En todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Quirrell hubiese conocido a Voldemort, no había parado de pensar por las noches, porque por las noches no puedes hacer otra cosa que pensar. Y a decir verdad, Quirrell sentía que su vida estaba cambiando porque tenía a alguien a su lado, y porque además la noche anterior le había confesado a Voldemort que sentía que eran amigos.

Compartían tantas cosas juntos... Hacían tantas cosas juntos... En toda su vida jamás Quirrell había sentido algo así por alguien. Jamás.

—Buenos días, Quirrell. Venga, será mejor que nos demos prisa, el baile se acerca.

—Sí, Voldemort.

* * *

Finalmente, el día había llegado. Los alumnos se divertían despreocupados en el baile mientras Quirrelly Voldemort esperaban en el cementerio a que Harry Potter apareciese.

—¿Estás listo, Quirrell?

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Pronto dejaremos de ser uno y yo tendré un cuerpo.

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Quirrell, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Oh, por favor, Quirrell. Eres muy malo mintiendo. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que me ocultas algo. Y aparte, compartimos alma. Puedo notarlo, algo pequeño que te perturbar.

—Oh, está bien. Es sólo que... Me entristece saber que nos vamos a separar.

—Pero... Quirrell, no digas eso. Podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Quirrell negó con la cabeza —. Porque somos amigos, Quirrell. Por eso.

Quirrell sonrió.

—Es que... verás, Voldemort, este año junto a ti ha sido genial para mí. Y por ti he sentido cosas que por nadie antes había sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Quirrell?

—Lo que quiero decir, Voldemort... Es que te quiero.

Voldemort miró a Quirrell.

—Yo... No sé qué decir... Salvo que yo también me lo he pasado muy bien contigo durante este año. Y que siento cosas por ti que nunca antes había sentido.

—Dímelo, Voldemort... Dímelo —suplicaba Quirrell.

—Te quiero, Quirrell.

Emocionados, los dos trataron de besarse. Y decimos "trataron" porque aquello era tan difícil como que Quirrell intentase dar de beber a Voldemort. Podía resultar un desastre.

—No importa, Quirrell, tendremos tiempo de hacerlo cuando nos separemos.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos sonrieron. Entonces oyeron un fuerte ruido.

—Está aquí. Potter está aquí —dijo Voldemort.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** la canción que Quirrell y Voldemort cantan es _Shaft_, de Isaac Hayes.


	2. Azkaban

**2**

**Azkaban**

—_Está aquí. Potter está aquí —dijo Voldemort._

—Es la hora —dijo Quirrell.

—No puedo —alegó Voldemort de repente.

Quirrell no entendía nada.

—¿Cómo?

—No puedo, Quirrell. Han pasado muchos años. ¿Qué dirá cuando me vea?

—No dirá nada, mi Señor, porque vas a matarlo.

—Sí... Sí, es cierto. Vamos —caminaron hasta donde Potter se encontraba —. ¡Espera! ¿Estás seguro? ¿Tengo buena cara? Quiero causarle una buena impresión.

—Estás bien, ahora, ¿podemos irnos ya?

—Sí, sí, vamos para allá.

Los siguientes acontecimiento fueron como un remolino para Quirrell. Lo único que recordaba es que se había introducido en aquel enorme caldero con Voldemort, que la mano cortada de Snape le había rozado, dándole mucha gríma, que inmediatamente se preguntaba a quién se le había ocurrido la genial idea de meter una mano cortada en una poción, si lo dejaba todo perdido, y que al instante su cuerpo se había separado del de Voldemort y salía despedido del caldero. Para cuando una parte de su ser albergó la esperanza de poder estar al final junto a Voldemort, este rebeló sus verdaderos planes, que eran los de cargarle a él con la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba dentro de una celda de Azkaban, con sólo una camiseta de presidiario y sin pantalones. Y hay que ver qué frío hacía en aquel sitio.

Quirrell estaba especialmente enfadado, pero también decepcionado. Se había sincerado con aquel hombre y qué había obtenido a cambio. Nada, sólo traición. Ahora Quirrell estaba encerrado en Azkaban, odiándose profundamente porque en el fondo de su ser quería a ese hombre a pesar de lo que le había hecho.

—Uuuuuuuh —uno de los dementores apareció frente a la puerta de la celda. Quirrell ni se inmutó. Había oído hablar mucho sobre los dementores, pero su primera impresión de ellos no había sido la que esperaba. Para empezar... ¿desde cuándo un dementor usaba zapatillas? Se suponía que podían flotar en el aire. Además, uno había intentado soberle los pensamientos felices y había realizado un ridículo ruido de absorción, como si tratase de sorber algo por una pajita. Por ello, aquel dementor no le decía nada, salvo el hecho, quizás, de que llevaba unos harapos muy parecidos a los de Voldemort cuando lo conoció en el Bosque Prohibido, lo que parecía ya una eternidad.

—Oh, vamos, lárgate —pidió Quirrell.

—¿Qué te ocurre, colega?

—¿Puedes hablar? —de repente se quitó la capucha de la túnica andrajosa —¡Pero si eres un hombre de verdad!

—¡Shhhh! Más bajo. Nadie lo sabe.

—¿No eres un dementor de verdad?

—Tío, los dementores se largaron hace tiempo. Demasiadas almas atormentadas. El Ministerio decidió entonces cerrar Azkaban, pero los reclusos propusimos hacer el trabajo de los dementores.

—¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello?

El hombre disfrazado de dementor negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie. Y es mejor así. Intentamos llevar a cabo una convivencia pacífica. Así pues, cuéntame qué te ocurre. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

—Me han roto el corazón.

—Oh, vaya... Eso es lo peor que puede pasarle a uno.

—Sí. Y lo peor es que me ha traicionado, dejándome aquí. Oye, agradezco tu atención, pero quiero estar sólo.

El hombre disfrazado se marchó sin molestar a Quirrell, quien prefirió hacerse un ovillo en una esquina de la celda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, Voldemort y sus mortífagos llegaban a la mansión de Lucius Malfoy, donde tenían su cuartel general. Los mortífagos pronto se habían entregado a satisfacer sus inhibiciones sexuales, pero el Señor Tenebroso no tenía ganas de marcha, así que prefirió irse a su despacho para estar a solas.

Pero estar a solas en aquel lugar era imposible, pues Bellatrix lo esperaba sentada sobre su escritorio. Parece que tras trece años a dos velas, Bellatrix estab un poco, bastante necesitada.

—Bellatrix... —dijo Voldemort, cansado.

—_My body is ready_ —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir que estoy lista. Poséame, mi Señor.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

—Pero...

—Fuera, fuera ¡fuera!

La mortífaga se marchó corriendo mientras Voldemort cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Quería estar sólo e iba a estarlo. Seguía odiándose por lo que había hecho, por cómo había tratado a Quirrell. Durante meses había estado manteniendo correspondencia con Bellatrix, ideando todo el plan. Había sido bastante difícil mandar las cartas y recibirlas teniendo a Quirrell pegado a su culo, pero se había tragado lo de que eran para el antiguo orfanato al que fue de pequeño.

Sin embargo, se mostró reacio a traicionar a Quirrell desde que ambos se habían sincerado respecto a su amistad. Voldemort jamás había tenido un amigo, jamás. Quirrell, a decir verdad, había sido el primero, pues cuando eres un niño la gente se asusta un poco de ver a un chico con la piel blanquecina pareciendo un cadáver. Sí, Voldemort siempre fue así, no sabía por qué el mundo se molestaba en pensar que antes era guapo. Todo era culpa de Dumbledore y su interés por los efébos.

Caminó hasta la ventana y contempló el cielo estrellado. Recordó una noche que pasó junto a Quirrell, observando las estrellas. Quirrell se sabía el nombre de todas las constelaciones y en ese momento Voldemort pensó que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con una persona. Pero, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago, como si mariposas revoloteasen en su interior. Era pensar en Quirrell y el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho y se quedaba sin respiración. Le echaba de menos.

—Pero ahora me odiará. Está en Azkaban, sometido a la influencia de los dementores. Jamás querrá volver a verme.

Continuó viendo las estrellas, intentando recordar los nombres que Quirrell con tanta dedicación le dijo. Pero no los recordaba, pues en su mente sólo sonaba una palabra: Quirrell.

* * *

La vida en Azkaban no era tan mala como uno podía esperar, o como se decía desde fuera, pero claro, nadie sabía el secreto de los dementores, que en realidad eran reclusos disfrazados. Para empezar, a Quirrell, y al resto de reclusos, siempre les proporcionaban buena comida o conversación siempre que la necesitasen. Lo único que no podían darles era ropa, por lo que los reclusos recién llegados siempre iban con una camiseta y nada más. Además, tenían que fingir que estaban desesperados cada vez que llegaba alguien del Ministerio, como si los dementores les hubiesen absorbido la energía.

Pero a Quirrell no le hacía falta, pues ya estaba triste de por sí. Desde que había llegado a Azkaban, no había parado de pensar en Voldemort.

—Háblame de él —una mujer disfrazada de dementora se encontraba en la puerta de la celda.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre? —preguntó Quirrell.

—Se te nota en la mirada. Y también dices su nombre en sueños. Y mis compañeros ya lo saben. Anda, háblame de él.

—Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, la verdad. El tiempo que compartimos nuestro cuerpo y nuestra alma fue... mágico.

—Estoy segura de que él no quería que acabases aquí. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que, esté donde esté, pensará en ti tanto como tú piensas en él.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Maté a alguien.

—Aaaah, a él también le encanta matar. Juntos planeamos incluso matar a alguien, pero cuando llegó el momento, todo se torció y yo acabé aquí. ¿Crees que de verdad pensará en mí?

—Claro que sí. No lo dudes.

—Gracias.

En verdad no conocía de nada a esa mujer, pero su conversación le había infundido ánimos. Contempló la luz de la luna a través de la pequeña ventana de su celda y pensó nuevamente en él, solo que ahora no estaba triste. Desde luego, cualquier momento era bueno para arrancarse a cantar una canción.


End file.
